Our Final Goodbyes
by Prime Deception
Summary: MAJOR DOTM SPOILERS! After the final battle, Optimus takes time to reminisce and say his goodbyes to those who have fallen. This is a re-post because the first one didn't show up on search. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY! :


_In any war, there are calms between storms. There will be days when we lose faith, days when our allies turn against us. But the day will never come, that we forsake this planet, and its people. _

As I stood there above the remains of my fallen brother and step-father, I didn't care that by the minute, my torn off arm was getting more and more irreplaceable, but I couldn't help the grief that overwhelmed my spark. I had just killed two of the most important mechs in my life. At least, they used to be. As I thought about my past, I remembered that cruel day when Megatron killed our parents, Claudius and Fireblaze.

**flashback**

_I walked into our shared quarters, wondering if Megatron was here yet. It was my spark day after all and I don't think he'd let his baby brother Optimus be alone. I sat down on my recharge berth waiting for my big brother. He said he'd meet me in our quarters in a few clicks, but he had some business to attend to. Most likely wooing a certain femme named Thunderblast. He certainly was quite the charmer. __I lade down from my sitting position on my berth. Today had been a lot of fun, probably one of my most memorable spark-days considering it was the one entering me into final adult-hood. Maybe since I was fully mature I should ask Elita-One out? After all I have liked her for over-_

_A sudden explosion shook me from my thoughts of Elita. Frag, I loved thinking about her. I stood up, rushing towards the door. What could be happening now? We havn't had a rebel outburst in orns! I ran out into the hallway only to be surprised to find my father holding onto my mother with gaping holes were their sparks should have been. The look on both of there offline bodies broke my spark. _

"_Mother, Father!" I exclaimed, rushing to their sides. How could this have happened? They can't leave me now, I needed them! _

_But to my disbelief, a familiar silver hand blocked me from my path. Megatron! Of course he must be here to save me! But why would the rebels be after me? Sure my parents were knobles, but they weren't that important. As I looked up with tears in my optics, I went to hug my big brother. I just wanted to feel safe and loved. But he pushed me away with a vicious snarl._

_I cringed at the sound. He only used that in battle or when he was furious! I frowned and looked up into those beautiful baby-blue, wait no, red optics? How? He held up his favorite fusion-canon, custom made for him by our mentor, Alpha-Trion. _

"_m-m-Megatron?" I stuttered out, trying not to cry._

"_Happy spark-day, baby brother," then darkness._

*End flashback*

It hurt to think of that painful day again, waking up in the Medbay, frantically searching for my parents then having to be told by Sentinel Prime that they were gone, and that Megatron was as good as gone to us. But one happy thing happened that day, getting adopted by… _him._

I held back my tears while thinking of my adoptive father. Sentinel Prime came to me with such pride when he informed me he had been approved to adopt me. I mean, who would refuse the Prime of all Cybertron? He taught me all I needed to know about becoming the future Prime. When we were fighting the final battle on the vast plains near Iacon, I thought for sure that I had lost him when I saw his ship escape Cybertron, only to be destroyed by the Decepticon missiles. But to find him there so helpless on the moon, I was overjoyed to bring him back with the Matrix. It hurt to find out that my loving step-father, had killed my best-friend.

Ironhide.

It hurt to think about it. We had been friends for eons, and he eventually became my second-in-command when Sentinel supposedly perished. What hurt even more was that there wasn't much to say goodbye to. That fragging rust canon that I helped Sentinel build. My optics stung with energon thinking that I had helped kill my best friend.

Long gone were the days that we would play pranks on Ratchet, or sneak high-grade from the rec-room.

Suddenly, all of my emotions caught up with me and I fell into a heap of sobbing mech on the ground. I couldn't keep it in any longer. All who I cared about were gone. Two of them I killed, one who I helped kill, and Elita whom I havn't seen since my departure in the Ark 2, so many eons ago.

As I let the energon stream from my optics down my face, I didn't feel the joy of finally defeating the Decepticons or that Earth was safe. Only that I had lost so many loved ones and ruined our chances of ever living back on Cybertron.

When the tears had finally ceased, I got up and picked up my arm. Ratchet would have a pit of a job trying to re-attatch this one. I looked down at Sentinel. "I'm sorry it had to end this way. Good-bye, Father." Then walked over to the two un-even halves of my lost brother, Megatron. I pried my energon axe out of his contorted face. "I will miss you my brother, I hope to see you in the well of Allsparks," If you ever made it there, I added silently.

I slowly made my way to where Ironhide had met his demise. The final battle would have gone so much better if I had him fighting proudly by my side. I knelt down towards the pile of rusted metal that used to be my second-in-command.

"Good-bye my old friend."


End file.
